


Stuck in your universe *On Hiatus*

by BlueAureliana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAureliana/pseuds/BlueAureliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah was only nine when she decided that she would never marry. When she turned thirteen she knew that friendships wouldn't last. At the tender age of sixteen she moved out of her parents house and with twentie-one she knew that she would never be able to trust anyone. Now, three years later she was convinced that she would never be able to fall in love. And to her that was a good thing. But falling into another universe and meeting the Avengers in the flesh might change Hannah's mind. Especially when her heart betrayes her by beating faster for a certain someone dressed in blue, white and red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta! English is not my native language and I haven't written anything for years. I not only need someone for grammar and expression but also to show me holes in my concept and stuff like that:)  
> And after trying to post this I realised I really need help with the html thingy...

Hannah loved the Central Park. She could sit in the green right between a whole load of people and still be on her own. No one would look at her, no one would try to talk to her. The perfect place to make her feel social without actually being social. She could watch all those people, let them inspire her, grow bitter at the sight of fresh couples and feel a sting in her heart when she spotted old married couples feeding ducks or simply sitting on the benches, enjoying each others presence in the sun.

She leaned her back against a tree, observing some people bathing in the sunshine, before she decided to take out her notebook and to continue where she left of yesterday. With the sun on her face and the wind tickling her naked skin the words just fell right from her brain to the paper.  
She was experimentally humming a bit in order to find a a melody fitting her lyrics when her throat suddenly ran dry the first time, as if she hadn't had a sip of water for days. The hair on her neck stood up, as a spark of electricity ran through the air, followed by a deep rumble in the sky, as if a hellish thunderstorm would break loose any second. Confused Hannah blinked up to the bright sun, shining down to earth from her light blue bed. Where did this noise come from?

People stopped in their tracks, protecting their eyes with their hands while trying to find the source of that vicious growl in the sky. But nothing happened. Hannah still tried to figure out what happened as the most people just shrugged their shoulders and went their ways. Probably just a plane or a building being torn down. They got back to throwing discs for their friends or dogs, chatting with their beloved ones and watching children running through the green. But somehow Hannah couldn't get rid of the tension between her shoulder blades, making her feeling jumpy like a shy cat and run if necessary, but she forced herself to lie back again. She found her pencil in the grass next to her knee and tried to pick up where she left of a few seconds ago, but she couldn't. It was like all the words were drained from her brain, as if everything, every sentence, every word, every syllable was gone. With an empty stare she looked down on her paper, not even able to recognize she wrote not long ago.

Her skin trickled and a light spark of electricity that felt similar to the one before, rippled right to her fingertips, making her shudder. And for a second time within minutes the air run dry. In absolute horror Hannah noticed the little dark hairs on her arm starting to rise. Unnoticed the pencil fell from her trembling fingers, as she looked in the peaceful sky again. Then the Central Park exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, look at her, damn, what a babe!”  
“Woah, look a those massive tits! Makes me wanna feel her up!”  
Hannah's head hurt like a volcano had erupted inside. She was lying on her side, with her face in the grass, not able to move a single digit. Her ears were filled with a buzzing sound and as far as she could judge from the grass she was seeing, her vision was probably blurred. Was this some kind of hangover? Did she fall asleep on a bench in the park again, being too out of it to make it home? Strangely enough it didn't feel like a hangover at all. She tried to roll around, get her face out of the dirt, trying to see who was talking about her like that. Three(four?) men were standing over her, looking down with what Hannah would describe as dirty grins.  
“Hey sleeping beauty, how are ya feelin'?”  
Hannah suppressed a moan.  
“Fuck off,” she growled and sat up slowly.  
“Calm down, sweetheart. Just tryin' to give ya a helping hand.”  
“As if”, Hannah replied disgusted. “Leave me alone you, shitheads!”  
One of them grabbed her arm, digging his disgustingly plumb fingers into her sensitive flesh.  
“Seems like you hit yer head pretty hard. Why don't ya come with us?”  
Hannah tried to shake off his hands of but his grip was like iron.  
“I said let go!”  
“C'mon, sweetie,” he licked his lips. “Let's go somewhere nice and make sure you are okay...”  
His words ended in a surprised yelp when a big and apparently strong hand shot forward, gripping that mans arm.  
“I think, it's time to do what the lady said and let go.”  
The warm, deep voice, giving Hannah the feeling of honey running down her throat, belonged to a tall guy in tight jeans with an amazingly intimidating aura.  
“Fuck off!” The guy shook of the big hand, feeling strong with his friends having his back. “Fuck off, before I beat you to a pulp, you motherfucker!”It was amazing how fast some people could make it obvious that they weren't the brightest bulb. But that boy didn't seem to realize his mistake.  
Hannah would probably have run away by now, knowing that she had escaped a certain death. Judging by that guys frame he was extremely fit. She blinked a few times, her vision still blurry from whatever impact she had encountered.  
Suddenly the stupid idiot of a human stooped forward trying to land a surprise blow, but the honey- voice evaded him like it was nothing and steeped his fist deep into the others stomach. The guy fell over before Hannah even could process what just had happen. Then honey-voice was right next to her.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, thanks a bunch. Where am I?”  
“Central Park. Are you sure that you are okay? Shall I bring you home?”  
Her vision became clearer and the headache subsided to a faint and annoying beating in the back of her head. She raised her head to thank her savior as she met his blue eyes.  
Her mouth fell open and she blinked again, faster this time, to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  
“Oh!”  
He furrowed his brows upon her exclamation.  
“Are you sure yo are okay?”  
“Oh my god, you are Chris Evans, right? Oh wow, what an honor! Oh my god!”  
“I think you've got the wrong person,” Chris Evans said and sounded as confused as Hannah felt.  
“Uhm, sorry...?”  
The Chris Evans- lookalike was about to say something when his phone started vibrating.  
“Excuse me for a second.” He threw her a soft smile before answering.  
“What is it this time, Stark? Yes, I'm still on my way. No, I am not bringing you whatever that is supposed to be! You know what, I'm hanging up, I am not your errand boy, Tony!”  
Hannah stared at him.  
“Was that Tony Stark on the phone?” She asked quietly. “Anthony Edward Stark? Stark Industries?Iron Man?”  
“Uhm, yes, kind of, I suppose.” The Chris Evans-lookalike, that, as Hannah now realized, was definitely not Chris Evans, grinned at her sheepishly.  
The words left her mouth before she even understood their meaning.  
“If that was Tony Stark. And you are not Chris Evans...oh my god. You are Steve Grant Rogers!” She stared at him. “You are Captain America!”  
Captain America froze on the spot, staring at her, his eyes full of surprise.  
“How do you...?”  
Hannah jumped on her feet, almost falling over as her knees buckled, making Steve Rogers catching her before she fell again. She blushed.  
“Sorry. Thanks.” She looked up. “Was Thor already banished from Asgard? Did he get Mjölnir back? Is this before or after Loki took the throne? Is Agent Coulson dead or alive? Oh and what about Fury? Did you meet James already? Is this after New York? Or is this after Ultron? What about Vision? Has Stark still the arc reactor or is it the extremis already?”  
Then she gasped.  
“Is this post- civil-war?!”  
“Civil-war?” Steve asked confused. “How do you know about this stuff?”  
Hannah stopped her blabbering and grew hot as she noticed her mistake.  
“Uhm...well. I just know?” She shrugged.  
Captain America expression grew hard, the muscles in his jaw working steadily.  
“I think you have to come with me,” he stated and grabbed her hand. Ignoring her protest, he dragged her through the park straight to a tall tower bearing a big red A.  
Hannah's senses were overloaded when the door of the elevator reached the highest floor. Meeting Captain America in the flesh, being dragged by him into the stark tower and realizing that something was incredibly wrong, made her head hurt again. Wherever she was, it was definitely not her home and most obviously not her world. As the elevator door opened a very familiar voice greeted them.  
_“Welcome back, Captain Rogers. Are you bringing a companion for dinner?”_  
“Not really. Tell the other to come to the living room immediately. I think we might have an emergency,” Steve replied, still dragging Hannah along like a rag-doll.  
_“Very well, Captain.”_  
As they entered the living room Hannah felt her face flush. Right there on an enormous couch she saw some very familiar faces with read hair, trimmed goatees and long blonde godly curls. They were real. The Avengers were real. After being all excited her knees suddenly went weak and she understood that she had focused on the wrong questions.  
Where the hell did she end up?  
“Hey Cap, got a new girlfriend?” Tony Stark grinned from one ear to another, but the Black Widow immediately tensed in her seat, noticing the look on Steve's face.  
“What's wrong?”  
“I think we might have a mole in our ranks.” Steve stated and dragged Hannah forward.  
“When she saw me, she immediately knew who I was and even knew about some of our missions,” he explained. Hannah felt every eye in the room on her. The smile from Iron Man's face had vanished.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S, scan her and search through every database you can find.” He turned to Hannah.  
“I think you are in trouble, little lady.”  
“I'm not a little lady,” Hannah could barely suppress her anger. “My name is Hannah. And I'm not a spy.”  
“Are you with Hydra?” Bruce Banner stepped forward.  
“What?” Hannah blinked confused. “Of course not! I'm just a normal girl from New York. You are the ones that shouldn't be real!”  
Now it was time for the Avenger to look at her in confusion.  
“What do you mean by that?” Hawkeye asked.  
“Where I come from you are nothing more than fictional characters!”  
There was a weird tugging in her stomach and her headache grew stronger. Hannah bit the inside of her cheek trying not to moan. She felt strange all of a sudden as if she was to big for her own skin. Heat started to rise in her body, she tried to focus, but before she could answer Clint's question, J.A.R.V.I.S reported his results.  
_“Unfortunately, I couldn't find her in any available database, Sir. But there is something else. It appears that Miss Hannah is neither an Alpha, a Beta nor an Omega.”_  
The whole room fell silent.  
“Come again?” Tony said in disbelief.  
_“Well, according to the scans her biology features are completely free of any alpha, beta or omega trademarks. Apparently she has only...”_ J.A.R.V.I.S paused for a moment,as if the AI couldn't quite believe himself what he was going to inform the Avengers about. _“one gender.”_  
“What? Is that even possible?” Clint asked.  
“Couldn't that mean she is just some kind of, well, late bloomer?” Banner threw in hesitantly.  
“At this kind of age?” Tony snorted. “It's more likely that she is some kind of alien. What if Doom made her? Maybe he went from doombots to human androids? J.A.R.V.I.S?”  
_“No signs of technology, Sir.”_  
“I never encountered a life form like her while exploring the nine realms.” Thor stated with furrowed brows.  
“Maybe she is a...”  
“Okay guys, as much as I appreciate your little game of Sherlock Holmes” Hannah interrupted the group discussion and felt all the eyes turn to her. “I think something is wrong.”  
Concerned Steve looked at her. “What do you mean?”  
As an answer she fainted.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here I go again. I couldn't help myself. I haven't written anything for so long that it feels like a need to publish a chapter!  
> This will be way longer and for at least one month the last chapter I will publish, because I am doing a backpacktour with my sister. But don't worry, I'm already writting more:)

  
Steve caught her thanks to his super soldier abilities right before she hit the floor.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S, run another scan!” he demanded. She was disturbingly pale, little drops of sweat running down her face and her breathing sounded raspy.  
_“Her temperature has risen alarmingly, Sir, I suggest you bring her to one of the guestrooms and give her something to bring down the fever.”_  
“Do we even have something like that?” Tony asked, while Steve lifted the unconscious girl to bring her to the guestroom.

  
_“In your bathroom drawer, Sir.”_  
“Banner, can you fetch some water from the kitchen?” Without waiting for an answer the Black Widow turned around. “Clint, you go with Tony, get some towels and a bucket full a water, I think she will need it.”  
“Can't we just take her to the doc or something?” Clint sighed.  
“I think before we consider anything like that we should observe her condition. Maybe she will be fine.” Natasha took of and ran after Steve.

  
The girl looked lost in the big guestroom bed as Steve lay her down.  
“ J.A.R.V.I.S?”  
_“Unfortunately her temperature is still rising, Captain.”_  
Steve bit back some rude words and began to take of her shoes when Natasha came in.  
“How is she?”

  
“Her temperature is rising Where are the others?”  
“Here.” Bruce flung Steve a bottle of brand water from Tony's kitchen. “She will need a lot of water tonight. Especially if her condition stays like that.” The scientist had an armful of those bottle and placed them on the drawer.  
Steve put the bottle Bruce had given to him on to the drawer next to him and put a hand on Hannah's forehead. Her skin felt like the girl was on fire. She startled Steve by moaning and shifting suddenly.

  
“Don't worry, Cap, I don't think she is gonna bite you right now.”  
Clint pushed the bottle of water on the drawer aside and put a shallow bucket with water on it. White towels were hanging over his shoulder. Steve felt his heart clench. None of them really knew this girl and yet everyone was willing to help. Well, they were the Avengers so they kind of had to, but nevertheless. He really appreciated it.  
Tony brought the medicine. After feeding it to her, Steve send the others away. As the door closed he sat down at the side of her bed. She had been shifting for a while now, with a pained face.

  
“It's okay, girl” Steve whispered. “Whoever you are and wherever you are from: the Avengers got your back, okay?”  
His words met a strange silence and suddenly embarrassed to have muttered those sentences to a complete stranger he quickly grabbed one of the towels and dunked it in the cold water before he started wiping the sweat of her face. He reached to take a smaller towel as he noticed the big S embroidered to it and snorted. That was so typical of Stark. He folded it neatly and dipped it before he wrung it and placed it on her burning forehead.

  
As his fingertips brushed her hot skin, Steve suddenly felt a tingling sensation running down his spin, pooling at the lower end of his spine. He shuddered at the sudden sensation.  
He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, before he started cooling her arms and neck.

  
He didn't know how long he had been doing that, wiping her body, making her drink some water, changing the towel on her head, before Natasha was suddenly standing behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

  
“C'mon, Cap. J.A.R.V.I.S will monitor her. Let's discuss how we will proceed after she wakes up, okay?”  
Strangely Steve didn't feel like leaving her alone, but he knew that the Black Widow was right. J.A.R.V.I.S was trustworthy and the need ti figure out what to do with her. For the last time he changed the towel on her forehead, tucked her in gently, before he followed Natasha. He looked up right on time to see her giving him an impervious look.  
“What?” Steve asked slightly confused.

  
His follow teammate didn't answer. She just turned around and headed for the living room. Steve ran a hand over his face and sighed. He would probably never understand that woman.  
The others had gathered around the table in the living room. Bruce was sipping on some tea, while Tony held a steaming mug in his hands, which obviously contained coffee.  
“So guys. What are we going to do with a girl from another universe?” Clint spread his arms. “And I think, we all know that it is the most plausible explanation for her being without a second gender and thinking Steve was an actor before she flawlessly identified him as Captain America and telling us we are supposed be some kind of fictional characters. Either that or she is a nutjob.”

  
Natasha and Bruce nodded and even Tony seemed to agree to that idea.  
“But how did she get here?” Dr. Banner asked. “People don't just fall from one universe to the other.” He threw Thor a side-glance. “From one realm to another, but universes? That needs a big portal and some source of energy. A very big energy, maybe similar to the tesseract.”

  
“Oh.”

  
Every head in the room turned to Tony Stark, who stared back at them getting a little bit pale.  
“I think I might have an idea what happened...” Tony stated nervously.  
“Tony!” Steve used his best Captain America voice and made the usually talkative billionaire shrink a few inches. “What did you do?”

  
“Before I say anything I just wanna state for the record-”  
“Anthony Edward Stark!” Natasha growled. Iron Man scratched his head.

  
“I might have or I might not have played around with some alien technology that was confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D after New York and I might have or might not have accidentally activated one of the weapons, shot some of my working stuff with it and caused a super outrage that affected the whole city...and seemingly opened up a portal to another universe. Sorry?”  
Tony gave them his big brown puppy eyes, but the other just stared at him in disbelief.

  
“You did what?” Banner echoed with big eyes.  
“Well...” Tony scratched his left feet ineptly over the floor. “Blew stuff up...again?”

  
“How the hell did you even get that alien stuff from S.H.I.E.L.D? Did you steal it?” Clint asked astounded.  
“Fury is so gonna kick your ass, Stark. You are done for.” Natasha scowled, sounding not in the slightest sorry for her friend.  
“That technology is not for you to take care of my friend.” Even Thor entered the Tony-bashing.

  
“Okay, guys. That's enough. We know that it's Stark's fault that the girl was ripped from her universe, but the more important question is-” Steve started, but Iron Man interrupted him.  
“Hey,” Tony protested. “I didn't do that on purpose okay, it was an accident!”

  
“That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't stolen alien weapons!” Steve stated almost angrily. When he saw the defeated look on the face of his friend, he sighed. “Okay, the more important question is: how do we get her back into her universe?”

  
“Maybe she wants to stay here?” Clint shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe she likes a world with Avengers.”  
“Maybe. But she probably has a family. Friends are waiting for her, a job, a flat, maybe there is a poor cat starving if she doesn't get home.” Steve countered. The group fell silent until, to their surprise, it was J.A.R.V.I.S who took the word.

  
_“If I am allowed to suggest, you should all go to sleep now. The fever of the young lady is going down, but I am afraid she won't wake up before morning. I will monitor her through the night and inform you, if there should be any changes. But for now, I assume, there is nothing for you to do.”_

  
Steve blinked at the proposal the AI made, but than he nodded. “That might be a good idea. We don't know what's coming next so we need all of our strength.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Clint agreed and the others accepted J.A.R.V.I.S suggestion as well. The group dissolved and everyone went to their own floors.

  
_“Captain, I don't think it is the best idea to sleep on the couch.”_ the AI said after Steve had grabbed a blanket and stretched himself, after he lay down.  
“I wanna be as near as possible to her, if anything should happen. Don't worry about me J.A.R.V.I.S, I slept in far worse places than on a couch of a super billionaire.” Steve replied tying to find a comfortable sleeping position.

  
_“Sleep well, Captain.”_ J.A.R.V.I.S simply said.

* * *

 

Steve was already preparing breakfast when the other Avengers came into the kitchen one after another. He hadn't slept very well and woke up at four in the morning. After going for a run, a long one this time, and taking a shower, he thought it would be nice to surprise his teammates with some pancakes. He had to fight the deep urge to check on the girl but J.A.R.V.I.S calmed him down by telling him that her temperature had gone down to a normal level by now and that she was just sleeping. Steve didn't want to wake her up.

  
Tony was the last one that came in, looking like a truck had ran over him. Without a word Steve handed him the biggest mug that they had with some coffee and a plate full of pancakes soaked in his favorite chocolate sauce. Tony blinked at him like a half asleep kitten, before clumsily grabbing a fork.

“You are seriously the best team leader in this universe,” he muttered before digging in. Steve almost smiled and held back the reflex to ruffle Tony's bedhead, before he sat himself down to eat.

  
_“Captain, the young lady is awake now. I did another scan to ensure that her fever is completely broken as I encountered something else.”_  
“What do you mean, J.A.R.V.I.S?” Steve asked concerned.  
“Well, I think you need to see that for yourself, Captain Rogers.”

  
Before J.A.R.V.I.S could finish his cryptic sentence, Steve had jumped from his chair and sprinted to the guestrooms. The others just looked at each other before leaping up as well running after their leader. Tony was wide awake by now.

  
Steven burst right into the room, terrified by what he might find, when the smell hit him like a sledgehammer right into his face. His mind almost instantly shut down, when he gasped for air, the delicious, divine scent running straight up to his brain. What was that? He stared at the girl in the bed that looked right back at him with her endless blue eyes and felt the heavy need to lay down next to her, feel the softness of her body, the heat of her velvet skin, burying his head in her neck, soaking in her smell and never get up again.

  
Natasha was the next to rush in to the room.  
“Cap, what' wro-” Steve didn't need to see her face to know that she was probably going through the same thing as him.  
“Get out.” Steve's voice was hoarse.

  
The others stumbled in. “What's going on-?”  
“GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! NOW!” Steve turned around on his heels and grabbed Natasha, which was still staring with wide eyes at the confused girl in the bed, that was clutching her blanket in horror, and pushed her and the others with all the willpower he could bring up out of the door before slamming it right behind his back. His heart hammered in his chest. His lungs burned like he had run a full marathon in a pre-serum body. They all stared at him.

  
“What the hell was that?” Clint whispered. They all looked flushed and kind of dazed. Even with a clouded mind Steve was amazed that all of them were affected by her smell even though they only had been exposed to it for a few seconds.

  
“J.A.R.V.I.S, get some fresh air in that room and add a higher circu-” He took a deep breath, desperately trying to free his mind. “Add a higher air circulation cycle.”  
“As you wish, Captain Rogers.”  
“Steve, what did just happen?” Clint repeated.

  
“I think.” Captain America swallowed audibly. “I think she turned into an omega.”  
“Oh sweet Jesus!” Tony whispered.  
“How is that even possible?” Natasha asked. Steve could see how she was struggling to breath normal, but the scent was still lingering in the air and even if it was just faint, it seemed to slip right through the door.

  
“Maybe it is the atmosphere?” Bruce guessed, blinking, trying to get rid of the green that kept creeping through his eyes.  
“We can't leave her alone like that! She must be terrified by now, after the Avengers ran into her room, ogled at her like a horde of hyenas and than left like some scared kitties.” Clint grunted.

  
“She really needs to know what's going on.” Natasha agreed and added: “Her being an omega AND affecting all of us is a game changer, Steve. You know that.”  
The Captain breathed through his teeth, more than obviously troubled.

  
“Okay, go and try to find some literature about Alpha/Beta/Omega- dynamics. I'm not sure if we can stay near her at the moment, but she needs to know. I will try to explain at least the basics to her. J.A.R.V.I.S, how is the air?”  
_“Almost completely replaced, the air circulation at its highest, Sir.”_

  
“ Good. I'm going in.”  
As the others left, Steve put his hands on the handle and braced himself, before opening the door.  
“Good morning, Hannah, how are you feeling?” Even to Steve that sentence made him sound like some creepy doctor.

  
The smell was faint, but still there. Sweet, fresh and full of promises. Steve kept himself from closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He didn't want to upset her more than they probably already had.  
The girl was still sitting in her bed, wearing an almost horrified expression.

  
“What going on here?”  
Steve ran a hand over his face. He took one of the chairs that were standing in the corner of the room, took it to the bed, placing it in a somewhat safe distance from the girl and sat down.  
“I'm sorry for that behavior just now. We are not sure how it happened, but it seems that your biology features changed.”

  
Great Steve, great, very sensible to go like a bull at the gate, but Hannah didn't even flinch.  
“What do you mean?” She asked warily.  
“Well, do you remember that we were talking about you being “just” human only having one gender, while we have something like alphas or omegas?”  
She nodded slowly, her dark beautiful eyes stuck to him, as if she would miss something important, if she looked away.

  
“It seems your biology was affected by our environment and made you go through an change to adapt to our atmosphere. It-” now he had to take a deep breath. ”It made you an omega.”  
The silence that followed was deafening.  
“Come again?” she asked quietly.

  
“An omega.” Steve repeated and felt his heart clench when he saw her hands shaking, betraying her steady voice.  
“What exactly is an omega?”

  
“We have three primary genders, male and female are only second. Alphas are strong males and females, often in high and important positions in the economy, politics or army. They are, well, leaders, tall, strong, kind of territorial. Betas are kind of neutral. They don't have the same “primitive” instincts as the other two and they come in every shape and sizes. They are the most common and work mostly very close to alphas. They can work unaffected, balance out the emotional instincts and rages alphas bring with them. It is thanks to them that our system is not collapsing. Half of the population is made of betas, but they have trouble conceiving children.”

  
Steve took a break, seeing her face twitch while she processed what he just had said. He was amazed that she hadn't freaked out yet, her scent still sweet and rich, no signs of distress. But on the other hand she just had fallen through a portal into another world meeting the Avengers. A universe having different genders doesn't seem to scare her.  
“And the third is the omega?” she asked.

  
“Yes.” Steve replied. “Omegas, are, well, they are...” He didn't know how to explain it to her. Irresistible? Everyone wants to have sex with them? They go in to heats and loose their minds to ensure the population of the world? Stay at home, have kids, only do light work?

  
“Well, they are kind of the counterpart to an alpha. They are very, uhm...fertile and other than the betas they get easily pregnant. They emit pheromones and scents that makes alphas, sometimes betas as well, want to protect and love them...”

  
To his enormous horror he could see her expression change from blank, to pale and blank, to red and blank, to red and absolutely panicked.  
“I turned into a BIRTHMACHINE?!” she huffed horrified. “What is this? 1865? I'm only good for seducing men, getting children and staying at home? Are you kidding me?!”  
“Omegas are extremely cherished within the society!” Steve hurried to say. “They-”  
“Am I a pet or what?”

  
Well, this was going worse than expected.  
“No, not a pet, just-” Steve was at loss for words, when Natasha stormed in.  
“What happened, I heard her yell!”

  
“Well, she is not taking it as lightly as I hoped.” Steve murmured and Natasha looked at the heavy breathing, flushed girl that was shooting daggers with flashing eyes.  
“What is wrong, Hannah?”  
Natasha put the books she had found in her bedroom on the drawer where Bruce left the bottles of water yesterday and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
Hannah flared her nostrils in anger. And even though the situation was colliding like the Titanic with the iceberg, Steve couldn't help and find her angry flushed exceptionally adorable. Priorities, Steve, priorities!

  
“Well, as if it wasn't enough that I fell into another universe, probably trapped forever, fell ill on the same day, no, more than that: I changed into some needy and weak birthmachine! Is an omega even a person to you? Do they have rights? Or are they dragged into dark rooms when someone is not able to escape their “pheromones” and ravished?!”

  
“Okay, sweetie, listen” Natasha started and to Steve's surprise she put her left hand on Hannah's arm, trying to calm her. “To you it might sound that you are nothing but an object, being forced into a role of a weak being without rights that only earns its right to life by serving some kind of master. But that's wrong. You can do whatever you want to do, okay. Most omegas just prefer being the house- mom or -dad, taking care of children and life a creative kind of life instead of going into the politics. Some of them are very weak minded, but so are some alphas or betas. You just differ by giving of those pheromones, going into heats and getting pregnant very easily.”

  
Natasha seemed to have found the right words, because the sour smell of fear and anger vanished and became divinely sweet again, before the Black Widow used the word “heat”. Within a millisecond the air turned musky before changing into something that could be described as burned. It clogged their noses, made them both almost choked and Steve couldn't help but growl at the pure smell of horror coming from her. His instinct kicked in with a boom.

  
The omega needs help! his head screamed, violently enough to make him leap out of his chair, huffing in despair.  
“Steve, Steve!” Natasha voice got only faintly to his clouded mind and it took him a few seconds to get what she was saying. “Steve, calm down and sit back, you are scaring her!”  
Steve blinked a few times before realizing that he was still growling loudly, his fingernails cutting the flesh of his palms. And another realization hit him like a brick and made is stomach turn in an instant: Hannah was crying. The girl was making soft whimpering noises, her head buried in Natasha's neck.

Completely torn and devastated he stared at them. He could feel the heat rising to his face. He immediately was ashamed of his outburst, wanting to apologize and make sure Hannah was fine, telling her she was safe. That he would make sure that she would be safe. But soft noise hiccups to the crook of Natasha's neck made him step back instead.  
“I need to go.” he whispered. “Sorry, Nat, I think you have to take over from here.”  
Than he turned and ran straight out of the room.

* * *

 

Hannah still had her head buried in the crook of Natasha's neck, when Clint and Tony came in. Both their arms full of books.  
“What happened to Cap?” Clint asked and put his books on the chair that Rogers had been sitting in before is outburst.  
“He looked guilty enough to make me assume he killed the president.”

  
“Not sure”, Nat replied, still rocking the shocked girl. The smell of pure panic was only faint now and Natasha was glad that J.A.R.V.I.S immediately had blown out the scent after Steve had fled. She didn't know how the others would have reacted to it and wasn't willed to find out.  
“Hey Hannah, you okay?” Clint seated him on the other side of the bed flashed the girl his brightest smile. The girl eyed him suspiciously from Natasha's arms.  
“Not sure” she copied the words of her safehold.

  
“Did Cap, frighten you? You know he is a good boy, a little stuck up but very reliable. But he is not always good with words. Did he scare you?” Tony blabbered, letting his find of book fall on the blanket before sitting down at the end of the bed. “Don't worry, darling, we will take good care of you. Whenever you have a question you can come and ask, if the books don't help you. Food, clothes, a car? Whatever you desire!”

  
Natasha lifted her eyebrows. “Stark, I think her scent is clouding your brain again. You are talking nonsense.”  
“What?” Tony pouted. “It is my fault that she is here and now she has turned into an omega and probably got the shock of her life. I think I owe her that much.” Expectantly he turned to Hannah. “So whatever you want. Just ask.” Hannah almost did grin. She always had thought that Thor would be the dog-like character and now she had a Tony Stark sitting at the end of her bed, looking at her with big puppy eyes and almost wagging his behind as if he had a tail.

  
Then she apprehended what he had said.  
“It's your fault that I'm here?” she asked, anger coming back to her voice.  
“Uhm, well, yes. Little accident in the lab.” Tony scratched his head and had the courtesy to look sorry.  
This time she didn't go berserk. Instead she buried her face in her hands and sighed.

  
“What is going to happen to me?” she asked quietly. “What's that thing about heats?” A little sour scent spiked up the air and Natasha patted her back.  
“Don't worry. I know this is overwhelming and it must be horrifying to you. We are used to it, grew up in this world. But you are going to be fine. Do you want me to explain the heat to you?”

  
Without lifting her head Hannah nodded. “But-but-” she glanced through her fingers. “Can the guys leave?” she asked hesitantly.  
“Of course the can. Guys, how about you try to make some breakfast for our guest?”

  
Clint and even Tony left without protesting.  
Then Natasha explained.

* * *

 

It was half an hour later, when Natasha came back with a visibly shaken and pale Hannah. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a light colored shirt, both probably given to her by the Black Widow. Natasha made her sit down.  
“Where are Thor and Bruce?”

  
“Well, Thor had to go back to Asgard and Bruce said he didn't want to risk hulking out. He wasn't sure how he would react to her.” Tony answered and put some of the left over pancakes on a plate and placed it in front of Hannah. “Coffee or tea, sweetheart?”

  
“Do you have some milk instead?” Hannah asked. After this turbulent morning there was nothing left of the refreshing and feisty girl from yesterday. She looked exhausted and almost defeated. Tony had to admit that he didn't know if he felt the sudden urge to cuddle her because she was an omega or because she simply looked like she needed it. Maybe both.  
Clint looked at her with the same struggle in his eyes.

  
“Some fruit, Hannah?” He gave her the glass of milk and watched her squeezing some syrup on her pancakes. “You need some vitamins after such a rough night.” Tony answered himself, staring to cut some strawberries, an orange and half a mango.  
“Steve?” Natasha asked.

  
Clint shook his head.  
“Locked up in his room. What the hell happened to him?”  
Natasha hesitated and Hannah felt her gaze. She sighed and looked up from her pancakes.

  
“Please don't walk on eggshells around me. It is hard enough for me to cope with this crap, I don't want to be treated like some fragile mad nutjob.”  
Natasha cleared her throat.

  
“Remember that scent-stuff I told you about?”  
“That makes alphas brainless scent-zombies?”  
Clint chuckled.

  
“Okay, well. It seems we all kind of react very strongly to your scent. We don't know if it is just us or maybe everyone. But apparently Steve has more trouble with it than we do. Back there in your room, when you panicked you activated his alpha instincts. The need to protect you.” The Black Widow looked kind of apologetic.

“It is nothing we can control. I mean, I was effected by your distress very heavily, but judging his reaction it must felt for him like you were fearing for your life. He felt ashamed because in the end he couldn't control himself and frightened you even more with that.”  
Hannah looked at her with her mouth wide open, the piece of pancake on the fork forgotten.

  
“I made him react like that?”  
For a second Natasha looked like she wanted to say something else but then she just abruptly shut her mouth.  
“Yes and now you should eat. I will try to talk to him.”

  
Being left alone with two staring men Hannah started to feel silly.  
“You okay, guys?”  
“So where ever you come from what did you say again was my job?”  
Hannah raised an eyebrow. Those two kind of made it easy for her to forget that she was trapped in another universe.

They were pretty easy to get along with. Even though one of them was the idiot, responsible for all of this. That and the fact that they looked like people she only knew from TV and that where motherfucking famous in her world.  
“All of you are actors.” She explained between some tiny bite of delicious mango.

“Your name is Jeremy Renner and yours is Robert Downey Jr.”  
“Jeremy Renner...” Hawkeye let that name melt on his tongue.

  
“Great, even in her universe I've got a double name.” Tony sighed and Clint grinned at him.  
“Well, some things just never change.”

  
“You both can sing and oh my god, your performances are amazing.”  
Two pairs of eyes lit up and so Hannah told them everything about their lives she knew about. Well, almost everything.

* * *

 

Tasha found Steve's door indeed locked.  
“Cap?” she asked. “Open the door.”  
For a few seconds nothing happened, then the door opened with a soft clicking noise and Captain America filled the frame with his body.  
“Is she okay?”

  
“Kicking and alive. Let's talk.”  
Without waiting for an answer, which Steve assumed, was her most favorite thing to do, she slipped into his room. He closed the door behind them.  
Nat turned around, not sign of criticism in her eyes, but her arms crossed and her left foot started tapping on the floor of his bedroom.  
“Talk to me Steve.” The Black Widow demanded.

  
Steve Rogers had a thousand words laying on his tongue. Assumptions, explanations, excuses, but none of them left his mouth. Instead his whole body slumped down and he looked at his friend helplessly.  
“Oh my god.” Natasha stopped tapping her feet and her eyes got wide. “Steve don't tell me...”

  
“I can't believe it myself,” he whispered. “But her smell, she... she smells like everything I've ever wanted. Like warmth and safety, like my future, so bright, so promising. Like-” Steve closed his eyes, his voice almost not audible when he uttered the next words: “Like home.”

  
The silence in the room was deafening. And even if the whole world assumed that the Black Widow wasn't able to feel sympathy, seeing her friend and leader being so conflicted almost broke her heart. But she didn't say anything. He was drawn to a girl that would probably leave this world with the next best chance she could get. And it was pretty obvious that she didn't trust people and hated to be made feeling weak.

She was strong minded and most likely to be used to take care of herself and not to depend on others. That part of her character was heavily colliding with Steve's distinct protective instinct. But Natasha was sure that Steve was fully aware of all of that.

  
She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.  
“How about you go to her and apologize? Explain to her whatever you want to, but at least say you are sorry for scaring her to death, okay?”  
Steve nodded, still looking lost.

  
“You explained the heats to her?” he asked.  
“Oh yes, and believe me she was everything but happy,” Tasha growled. “We have to take some countermeasures in case she is hitting the heat before we can bring her back to her world.” Natasha sighed. “What if she stays an omega even if we return her? God, this is seriously a mess. Remember me to hand Stark his ass to him at the next opportunity.”  
Steve chuckled.

  
“Don't worry, I will,” he promised.

They found them where Natasha had left them. Hannah had diligently eaten all the food that Tony had handed her and was just fighting him off while he tried to make her more.  
“I'm stuffed, Tony!” she cried, sticking out her belly and rubbing it theatrically. “I'm gonna burst if I eat more. Look at me I look like a damn stuffed turkey!”  
Clint hit the back of his head on the wall behind him as he threw it back in laughter, the mixture of pain and laughter making Tony and Hannah laughing even harder.  
“As I see you have some fun guys,” Tasha slid next to Clint and stole some left over mango.

  
The group looked up and Hannah spotted Steve, growing quiet instantly.  
“Can we talk?” Steve asked hesitantly, not sure where to look.  
“Sure.” Hannah stood up and both of them vanished into the living room.

  
Clint whistled quietly.  
“Cap looked like a beaten puppy. What are you not telling, Tasha?”  
The Black Widow only shrugged her shoulders, fished some more mango from the bowl and stuck it between her full lips. “Not my tale to tell,” she said.


End file.
